Hyouka- Noches Largas
by Horo006
Summary: Dos hermosas chicas se encontraban durmiendo con sus caras encontrándose. Se encontraban en medio de la nada donde todo era vacío, donde había poca luz y esperanza. Fan fic inspirado en el 1er ending de hyouka, espero que les guste y si es así por fa comenten para darme mas motivación para seguir escribiendo
1. Chapter 1

**Piloto**

 **Noche 1**

 **Dos hermosas chicas se encontraban durmiendo con sus caras encontrándose. Una de cabello largo, lacio y negro. La otra chica de cabello café, corto con un corte en pico. Se encontraban en medio de la nada donde todo era vacío, donde había poca luz y esperanza. La negra noche las cubría y las arrullaba. Las estrellas esperaban que ellas despertaran para poder observarlas, ya que en su soledad y quietud no tenían mucho más que hacer. Parece que solo se tienen la una a la otra o es que acaso ¿Hay algo más?**

──… Tengo sueño… ¿Dónde estoy?

── Eto… no se.

── Por cierto ¿Quién eres tú?

── Yo… me llamo Ibara… Ibara Mayaka, mucho gusto ¿Y tú?

── Oooh yo me llamo Chitanda Eru. Encantada de conocerte.

── Igualmente, dime ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?

── No la verdad es que no, pero es bonito ¿No crees?

── Si pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

── Ya vale, pues estamos arriba de una cama acolchonada ── dijo Eru

── Mmm Al parecer sí. ── dijo Mayaka.

── Y hay wow hay muchas estrellas, en realidad es muy bonito.

── Si lo sé pero sigue sin responder mi pregunta.

── Y hay otras estrellas doradas aquí más cerquita y parece también que estamos rodeadas de un especie de circulo dorado.

── Si lo sé, es extraño

── ¡Y también hay un tubo largo que atraviesa la cama!

── Si ya lo sé.

── Y también hay…

── ¡OOh Venga! ¿Vas a describir todo lo que hay aquí Chi-chan?

── Eee… lo siento.

── Perdón no quería hacerte sentir mal. Es solo que mi pregunta se refiere a en realidad que es este lugar en donde nos encontramos. Es muy hermoso pero raro. Ooh perdón ¿Si te puedo llamar Chi-chan?

── Si, se escucha lindo.

── Ok gracias.

── No hay de qué.

── Pues tenemos que averiguar que está pasando. ── dijo Mayaka.

Las chicas se encontraban en una cama circular muy acolchonada, con una funda de color rosa pastel. En diagonal se atravesaba a la cama un tubo grueso de color bronce. Las rodeaban unos fierros en forma de ovalo y más arriba otro en forma circular. Parecía como un centro.

── Pues no se ve nada mas allá Mayaka- san. Lo siento ¿Si puedo llamarte así?

── ¡Claro que si!

── Gracias, ee pues si solo se ve el espacio y más estrellas y estrellas.

── ¡EEE! ¿Quieres decir que estamos en el espacio?

── Pues no lo sé pero parece que si. ¿Qué hacemos?

── No lo sé ── dijo Mayaka. ── Para empezar hay que levantarnos nos la hemos pasado acostadas todo este tiempo. Necesito estirarme.

── Mayaka- san no creo que sea buena idea.

── ¡¿Cómo que no es buena idea?! ── Al momento de levantarse de un movimiento rápido Mayaka se tambaleo y callo. ── ¿Ee?

── Te dije que no era buena idea, solo lo presentí. ── dijo Eru

── Pero ¿Por qué? Mmm lo intentare una vez más, solo que más despacio. ── Mayaka con más cuidado puso sus brazos en el colchón para apoyarse, apoyo la pierna derecha e intento estirarla pero esta al momento de llegar a la mitad tuvo un calambre y la pobre volvió a caer, pero solo que esta vez sus brazos la ayudaron a sostenerse.

── Mmm No entiendo por qué. Es como si mi cuerpo estuviera todo acalambrado.

── Bueno hay que permanecer acostadas hasta que nuestro cuerpo se des acalambre.

── Tienes razón Chi-chan

── Mayaka-san ¿Tienes algún recuerdo?

── Ahora que lo pienso… no ¿Tu?

── Tampoco.

── Esto es preocupante. A lo mejor solo estamos soñando y despertaremos en cualquier momento.

── ¿En serio? ¿Las dos estamos teniendo el mismo sueño en este momento?

── Pues no le hayo ninguna explicación lógica a esto.

── Lo sé, ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en esto!

── hehe si tan solo alguien más nos ayudara.

── Mmm…

── ¿Qué? ¿Recordaste algo?

── No

── haha ok.

 **Mina san konichiwa. El primer capitulo es algo corto puesto que es mas como prueba pero espero seguirlo continunando :) por favor dejen sus reviews ya que eso me apoyaria mucho mucho! :D Diganme que les parecio Arigatou ^^**


	2. Noche 2

**Noche 2**

── Chi chan ¿Crees que ya nos podemos levantar?

── No lo sé, Mayaka – san.

── Pues hay que intentarlo.

── Está bien.

── A la cuenta de tres, levantamos nuestra pierna derecha.

── Ok.

── 1…2… ¡3!

── ¡Aa!

── Ok parece que si funcionó ──dijo Eru.

── Parece que sí, ahora con la siguiente pierna nos levantamos pero nos quedamos con el torso abajo. ──dijo Mayaka.

── Ok.

── 1…2… ¡3! Mmmm.

── Parece que funciona Mayaka- san.

── Si, ahora hay que levantar nuestros torsos poco a poco.

── Ok. Ahora yo cuento, 1…2...

── Pero recuerda que es poco a poco Chi-chan.

── Aa si si, pero de todas maneras quiero contar. ──Mayaka se rio un poco.

── Hehe ok Chi – chan sigue.

── 1…2… ¡3! ──Poco a poco las chicas reclinaros sus torsos y pudieron mantenerse de pie. Pusieron una cara de felicidad.

── ¡Sí! Chi- chan ¡Lo logramos! ¡Ee! Hehehe. ── Rieron las dos de alegría e intentaron brincar por la felicidad. "¡Pum!" Cayeron.

── ¡Aaayy no! Chi-chan aun no podemos mantenernos en pie.

── Tal vez, si solo nos quedamos de pie sin movernos tanto, podamos mantenernos así.

── Está bien hay que intentarlo.

── ¿Ves? Si funciona, hay que quedarnos así algo de tiempo hasta que nuestros cuerpos se acostumbren. ──dijo Eru.

── Me parece bien. ¡Aaa! ──bostezo. ──Parece que todo el día anterior solo dormimos y aun así tengo mucho sueño.

── Si yo también me siento cansada, pero Mayaka san, ¿Cómo sabes que paso un día entero? Si aquí no ha salido el sol.

── Aaa buena pregunta Chi chan, la verdad no lo sé -.-

── Hehehe tranquila algo me dice que pronto sabremos como ha pasado un día, o más bien una noche.

── Si, la verdad ya me canse de estar parada, aun siento el cuerpo muy pesado, irónico porque estamos en el espacio. ──dijo Mayaka.

── Si yo también pero quiero dar unos pequeños pasos antes de sentarme.

── ¡Yo no puedo más! Me voy a sentar. ── Mayaka se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y Eru dio unos cuantos pasos lentamente tambaleándose en cada uno, ya que su cuerpo se encontraba muy entumecido. Al quinto paso ella cayó sobre sus pompis soltando un gritito.

──Hahaha lo siento Chi- chan te viste graciosa.

── Mmmm no te burles de mí.

── Hahaha lo siento.

── Mmmmm ¡Y sigues burlándote!

── Hahaha ya, ya me calmo pues. ¡Oye Chi- chan! ¿Qué es esa esfera de allá?

── ¿Eee? ¿Cuál esfera?

── Esa, que está a la orilla de la cama.

── No lo sé Mayaka- san. Pero hay que ir a ver. ── Las dos chicas gatearon directamente hacia la esfera.

── Cuidado Mayaka- san, no nos vayamos a caer.

── No, hay que tener cuidado. ── Las dos estaban muy curiosas con la esfera esta era de un color café apagado. Se dejaron llevar por su curiosidad y al mismo tiempo la tocaron, cada una con una sola de sus manos. En ese momento la esfera cambio de color y se tornó dorada con un brillo muy bonito.

── ¡OOh! ──dijeron las dos.

── ¡Qué bonito es! ──dijo Eru.

── ¡Sí! ──Las dos la sostuvieron cada una con una de sus manos.

── ¿Qué es lo que hará esta esfera Mayaka- san?

── No lo sé.

── ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

── No se :S

── ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ello! ── En ese momento, una parte del fierro que atraviesa la cama rosada por en medio empezó a brillar.

── ¡Mira! ── dijo Eru.

── ¡Oooh! Mira esto empezó a palpitar.

── ¡También aquello! Hay que ir hacia allá con la esfera, hay que rodarla.

── Está bien ──Voltearon a verse asistiendo con la cabeza y empezaron a rodar la esfera, gateando, hasta llegar al tubo de fierro que se encontraba en medio. Se dieron cuenta que lo que palpitaba con luz, era una pequeña puerta que se encontraba en el tubo. Las chicas lo abrieron y vieron que en su interior no había nada más que un pequeño espacio, donde cabía la esfera perfectamente.

── ¿Qué dices, lo ponemos adentro Chi-chan?

── Yo digo que si Mayaka- san claramente se están llamando entre sí. Solo espero que no pase nada malo.

── Ni yo quiero eso, pero bien vamos. ── Las dos colocaron la esfera dentro del tubo de fierro, cerraron la puertita y todo el tubo empezó a brillar. Rápidamente la esfera salió disparada al cielo provocando que las estrellas se difuminaran. El cielo se hizo de un azul claro. La esfera se quedó suspendida en el cielo arriba de ellas, emanando un hermoso brillo, como un pequeño sol.

── ¡Qué bonito es! ──dijo Mayaka.

── ¡Wooooww! ──Se quedaron embelesadas un buen rato observando el cielo.

── Mira Mayaka san, ahora si puedes decir que es de día y que ya paso un día

── Tienes razón Chi-chan tienes razón.


End file.
